The Love that Lasts Forever
by Lilly5603
Summary: Austin's hiding something, something huge. Ally want's to help but he doesn't let her in, or anyone in. This problem could be life threatening and dangerous to them both. Will Austin open up and let Ally? Or will it be too late, and the inevitable happens? Give it a try, you might just like it...
1. Chapter 1

**So I know some of you are like,"She should update other stories before starting a new one" but I couldn't help myself, this idea has been brewing in the back of my mind way too long. **

**I wanted to try something different, so I did a tragedy. No it seems like one of my other stories, all fine and perfect, but, sorry BUT there will be some sadness, and some tears, if I could write that good to make you cry. Anyway I'll shut my yaps and you shall keep reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does not own Austin and Ally**

**P.S In this story there's gonna be a Dexter, Austin's brother:**

* * *

_Austin's POV_

"So it says that for this song, we need to get our biggest fear" I said as I sat down on the piano. Ally and I were writing a song for some big company, they needed a song for their movie.

"Well, I faced my biggest fear," she said probably recalling the memory inside her head.

"Yeah, so we're gonna make it about facing your fears," I said

She nodded, "Yes, may I ask what's yours?"

"Do you really want to know?" I hesitated

"Well if you don't wanna tell me I understand but we're friends,"

Well I obviously couldn't tell her my secret, I've been hiding it too long to let her know.

"Um, my biggest fear is," I said stalling then clearing my throat, she's waiting for an answer, "My biggest fear is losing pancakes." I announced smiling. I pulled that one off pretty good.

She gave me the 'are you serious' look. "Really? A world without pancakes scares you?" she asked to confirm

"Yes, doesn't it scare you?" I fired back

"No, I don't like pancakes," she said plainly. I dramatically gasped.

"Ally! You can't say that!" I shouted playfully.

"Oh yes, I can! Hear that pancake God, I hate pancakes!" she said declaring to the ceiling.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be dead by tomorrow," I said serious

"I'll place a bet on that," she said. Ally was getting braver as the days went by. I must say, I'm really proud of her.

"Okay, $20 that you're not alive tomorrow," I said holding my hand out for a deal

"Twenty dollars it is," she said shaking my hand

"Tomorrow I'm rich," I say

"So you're happy losing me?" she asked

"Of course not! I love you!" I say defensively. She gives me a pointed expression.

"In a totally friendly way..." I correct

"I love you too," she says, if only she knew I loved her more than a friend.

We were just there, staring into each other's eyes, I should make a move, and she's looking expectantly at me. But I can't bring myself to. My phone beeped. Ruining a perfecting good chance.

I quickly glanced at the text and did a double take, "Shoot!" I scream in frustration scrambling off the bench.

"What's wrong?" She asks getting up too.

"Nothing I just forgot I had to go… to go see my brother's fish funeral," I lied, lame excuse but I'm desperate.

"Austin Dexter is nineteen," she points out.

"Never too old to properly flush a fish," I lie and run out.

"Austin wait! We can talk-"

"Bye Ally!" I call over my shoulder as I ran down the stairs.

* * *

_Ally's POV_

"I can't believe he just took off like that. I thought we were closer than that, I thought we were best friends," I complain to Trish as to why Austin ran out like that, I have no clue.

"Maybe he had an emergency," she says

"That's the thing Trish. He just took off like that. Not a single word," I say packing new CDs on a shelf.

"So let me get this clear, you guys were there, just writing a song, and then he takes off?" she asks to reconfirm.

"No, he got this text and then left right after," I corrected her. "Everything was fine before,"

"Maybe a girl texted him," Dez suddenly says

"What?" Trish and I ask

"Nothing, I just thought that if he had to leave so suddenly maybe he had someone waiting for him," he said

"Maybe he wanted to meet someone," he says

Trish holds Dez by the collar of his shirt. "What do you know?" she says in that threatening voice

"Nothing!" he declares pulling himself free.

"You're not the only one worried, he's been that way with me too. I've noticed it since Saturday. I thought it was nothing, but he's been off lately," Dez says

"I noticed it to," Trish chimes in, "Since yesterday even something like playing at a beach or anything involving music, he was just… dead," she says

They confirmed exactly what I thought, Austin is hiding something. "He's hiding something," I declared, "We need to find out what it is,"

"And fast, his next gig is Friday," Trish says

"Besides that, we need to know what's happening to Austin," Dez says his caring voice coming in.

"I agree," I say.

Austin's POV

"Hey Dex," I call my brother out as I walked down the hall to my room. He was on his bed smoking as usual.

"Hey Aus," he said getting up and following me into my room.

I put the envelope behind my dresser praying he didn't notice. He didn't more or less cared what I did.

I started coughing due to his cigarette smoke

"Dexter, I told you. I hate it when you smoke here," I say coughing a lot more now.

"Have a problem?" he asked still continuing.

"Yes, I do," I say my voice getting smaller making me weaker and the hole in my throat just seemed to tighten like I couldn't breathe. Actually I couldn't.

"Dex please stop," I beg now water in my eyes

"Fine," he said getting off and bed and walking out, "Can't talk to anyone," he mumbled.

Curse my parents for not being home. Any time they're not Dexter used it as an excuse to smoke.

If only they knew, they would never leave the house. If only they knew.

I was still coughing, each cough shaking my body like a storm. Finally I stopped when a sticky liquid filled my mouth, when I spitted it out, I knew it could only be one thing.

Blood.

* * *

**There you go, and also if you could come up with a better summary, please share:)**

**Bye-Bye**

**-_Lilly5603_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha so to the guest who says 'Don't start a story you won't update' you know this was funny since I haven't had time to update anything and wanna know why? My grandma died, like last week or whenever this story was published. We've been extremely busy with her funeral and things like that so excuse me for not having time to pay attention to this story or any other and for thinking my grandma's death was more important. It's my fault.**

**Was that too harsh, anyway with that out of the way thanks for all the positive reviews they mean a lot**

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters used in this story.**

"He's hiding something, think what would a boy like Austin hide?" Trish asked. We're trying to break this down. Something was up with Austin and we needed to act fast.

"Well I have been thinking and I've narrowed it down to two things," I said getting up and walking over to Trish and Dez, we were in Sonic Boom Austin ran out on me yesterday and we've been trying to crack the code since then.

"Tell us!" Dez encouraged while Trish nodded.

"Okay so based on my year with Austin, I've concluded that it could be one of two things," I say excitedly.

"We know that, you said that already, what are the two things!?" Trish yelled impatiently.

"Okay either bad grades or a secret girlfriend," I told them.

There was a moment of silence while they registered this. I really thought this through. Austin never really hid secrets before but I figured that if he was maybe it was one of these two things.

Then Dez reminds us, "No not bad grades, it's summer and report cards went out long ago. We all saw that he got straight A's,"

"Oh yeah," Trish adds, "Then it must be a girl!" she exclaims

"Yeah, it all adds up now! The sneaking around, secret phone calls and text messages Dez says piecing the pieces together.

"OMG! Yes!" Trish agrees. "Austin has a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, it makes sense now, but why was he so secretive, what is there to be embarrassed about. I just don't get it," I say telling them what's on my mind.

They exchange looks and Trish comes to sit next to be on the counter. "Maybe he was worried about your reaction," she says in a soft voice.

"My reaction, why would he be worried about that?" I asked looking between Dez and Trish.

Dez comes up and rests a hand on my shoulder, "You guys did date," he reminds me, "And as his best friend, it took him a while to get over you," he adds after even though that was irrelevant to the matter but it did help boast my ego.

"Yeah but we're also best friends, he shouldn't be worried about that," I question. There had to be more to this than a secret girlfriend. Austin knew I wouldn't act jealous. I'm a perfectly calm and peaceful girl. I wasn't gonna sabotage his dates or something like that if he told me.

"Well I don't know Ally. I guess that's just how boys are, right Dez?" she says asking Dez to support her.

"Yeah Ally, that's just how we are sometimes,' Dez says smiling halfway.

That can't just be the reason why. My heart ached with sadness and maybe a little slight pinch a jealousy. But still Austin and I are best friends, the best, why was it so hard for him to come to me? Before he came asking for advice, but why was he backing away now? It just doesn't add up in my mind, I'm sorry.

"No this is wrong. Something is up. Don't you guys see that there's more to this?" I ask before hopping off the counter and walking out the door. At the same time Austin walked in.

"Hey Ally what's up?" he asks as though yesterday didn't happen.

"You tell me," I say before walking out.

My last glance of him, he looked hurt and worried. His eyebrows rose in confusion and he attempted to say something but it was too late.

Austin's POV

"Wow, what's up with her?" I asked. Ally was acting weird since yesterday, I hope she wasn't mad at me. That would be the last thing to need or want.

"Clearly you," Dez said not making any sense.

"Okay," I said dragging it out. This was really awkward. I mean Dez and Trish we staring at me like they were blood hounds and I was a piece of meat. Like they're on to me you could say.

"We know your secret!" Trish bursts out breaking the tension and starting a new one.

"Huh?" I questioned playing dumb. No this could have not happen. They was no way for them to know. I was super extra careful. If they found out nothing and I mean nothing would remain the same.

"Don't play dumb, who's the girl?" Dez pressed on.

Wait, what? Who said anything about a girl? I wonder if this was the secret that they think I'm keeping…

"Girl?" I asked again this time Trish looked ready to pounce on me and Dez shook his head in despair.

"We know you have a girlfriend and Ally's not here so spill the beans!" Trish encouraged.

Girlfriend? The thought alone made me want to laugh. I would have if wasn't gonna help me. If they think I have some secret girl, if I confirm that they might just believe it. I mean they do seem pretty convinced about that. If I play my cards right, I could play this game to my favor.

"Yes, oh you guys caught me. I'm dating someone," I say putting my hands up dramatically in the air. "Sorry for lying, after all it is a sin," I added

They both looked as though they bought it.

"Oh my Gosh! Austin you have a girlfriend?" Dez asks

"Yeah, Dez. I've always been one with the ladies," I said.

"But you have to promise not to tell Ally. I mean I don't want to keep secrets but… you know…" I said in a low voice. If they think that I'm not spilling cause of Ally, might as well let them have their fun.

"We know and no promises Ally deserves to know, I mean she's convinced that there's more to this than you hooking up with some girl" Trish warns

"Yeah, it's best if we tell her know or else she'll be on your case all the time Austin and then she'll be complaining to us twenty four seven," Dez reasons.

I think about this, Trish and Dez are convinced about the whole secret girlfriend thing, they were easy, but Ally might be more difficult. She knows me too good. She'll see right through this if I'm not careful. But yet again, this is the only good excuse that I have. It's either this or telling the truth and I don't think they're ready for that yet. I'm just gonna have to lie, but only for now… even though it kills me to lie to the people I love.

"I guess you're right, but when will she come back?" I asked. I don't have much time. I just passed by cause where I'm heading is close to here so might as well stop to say hi.

"She'll be here by the next couple hours," Trish said. Hours I don't have that much time.

"Um well this has got to wait for tomorrow then. I have something to do now," I tell them. They look at each other before Trish asks, "You have a date now?"

"Yeah," I lied smoothly. "I do and I can't be late," I finish

"Oh well. You'll tell her tomorrow," Dez says just then, to my luck Ally walks in the store.

"Ally?" I asked

"Yeah, I just went to get this thing on my phone fixed," she says holding out her phone for us to see.

"Why now?" Trish asked

"Well I was out and the guys were there so I figured I might as well do it now," she explains.

"Okay well Dez and I have some… chores to do in the practice room," Trish says leading Dez up the staircase.

"Chores in the practice room?" Ally asked looking ready to go up there. But I had to do this. I needed to keep them off my back and I can see from the corner of my eye that Trish and Dez are eavesdropping on us.

"Listen Ally we need to talk," I said pulling off my best sad and worried face.

"We do?" she asked

"Yeah, about yesterday. I guess I need to tell you that," I said but I was starting to feel a little guilt for lying to Ally but I needed to do this, "Ally I have a girlfriend," I finished with a sigh.

She looked a little hurt, confused and maybe deep down there, or maybe I was imagining it, she looked jealous.

"You do?" she asked trying to fake a smile.

"Yeah, since… last week," I said

"And you're now telling me?" she asked hurt.

"No it's just that, I don't know we only made it official yesterday, that's why I ran out of you. I'm sorry for lying,"

"No it's okay," she said fake smiling again.

"Thanks, you're the best," I said pulling her into a hug. She smelt amazing.

She gave a little hug back and pulled away quickly, quicker than usual.

"What's her name, may I ask?" she questioned.

Think Austin… "Her name is Taylor," I lied. It was at the tip of my tongue and just spilled out. I was a good name…

"Taylor, is she… is he blonde, red head, brunette? Sorry I just… wanna know," she confessed biting her lip in that cute and sexy way.

"She's red head. Yeah cute kinda orangey hair, with green eyes." I lied, seemed like a pretty convincing dream girl even though my dream girl is standing right in front of me.

"Okay," she said soaking it in

"Thanks for not overreacting," I said

"You're welcome," she said turning around.

I was hurt but my eyes caught the clock, 4:11, I needed to be there for half four. I needed to go now.

"I gotta go," I said heading for the door. I could see her body shake from behind and I knew she was crying. I wanted to go back. Cradle her in my arms tell her everything's alright, all this is a lie but I couldn't I just needed to go.

Ally's POV

"Ally everything would be alright," Trish said holding me. To say I had a breakdown would be exaggerating, but I did cry a little.

"Stop worrying, it's for the best," Dez convinced me.

"I just don't know. It doesn't make sense!" I yell out.

"What doesn't make sense now?" Trish asked

"I don't know, I just…" Trailing off I guess I didn't have a good reason to finish

"That you're just jealous?" Dez asked jokingly but I glared at him while Trish elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch, okay sorry," he apologized .

Then I got this idea. Maybe it was bad maybe it was horrible. Call me whatever but I know this is just what I need to do.

"Guys get ready, we're gonna spy on Austin and his so called 'date'" I told them smiling

They exchanged looks again and shrugged, "Why not!" Trish called from behind my shoulder.

"Let's go," Dez said opening the door for us.


	3. AN

**Yes another AN this one is important:**

**I realized that I can't handle updating all my stories. I need to focus on one and wait for it to be completed before I continue to another. I know I've started all those other stories like, That Summer, The Bet, Just Listen and The Love That Lasts Forever.**

**I know I've left you kinda cliffy at the last chapters on those stories, so bear with me. I wanna finsh one story first then tackle the others in this order That Summer, since sooooo many people read it, then The Bet and Then The Love that Lasts Forever. So as you've guessed I'm completing Just Listen first cause out of every singe one this story has the least amount of chapters to update.**

**I know your fav story might be somewhere on that list but please be patient. I'm not abandoning that story. It'll be updated I promise. Maybe not now, but soon and definitely before the year ends.**

**I have so many stories that I know you want to see updated and I will, I promise and I have so many others in my mind and written down that I'm itching to get on the site and soon they'll be up.**

**So I hope you're not mad at me. I'm just not one of those authors who would tackle writing 4 stories at the same time.**

**And some of you are thinking, why did you start all these stories when you knew you couldn't do this?**

**Honestly, I've written 2 stories before at the same time and I worked okay, and I first started with That Summer and Just Listen. then the idea of The Bet (iCarly) came to me and I put it up then The Love that Lasts Forever followed cause I had that on my mind a lot and I wanted to attempt a tragedy.**

**So I thought I could've really do it. But I just can't.**

**I know you're a bit sad, but there are a lot of other stories out there for now like SummerRain200 is a great author and you should check out some of her stories. But don't give your hopes up. I'll be updating soon. I promise.**

**And That Summer should have another chapter before summer Listen has like about 5 or 6 more.**

**And the Bet isn't that long either nor is The Love That Lasts Forever.**

**So don't worry.**

**Sorry for rambling and thanks for your patience.**

**Have a great night or day or whatever time it is in your country.**

_**-Lilly5603 aka Amrita :)**_


End file.
